Compounds synthesized and compounds or extracts obtained from plant materials by NIMH and NIH Grantees will be evaluated for psychotropic activity and whereever warranted the possible mechanism of action will be investigated. The majority of compounds will be investigated in a minimum of two species (mice and rats); selective compounds in three species (mice, rats and cats); and whenever necessary a fourth specaes will be utilized (dogs or monkeys). The battery of tests will include effects of the materials on the gross observation of rats and mice; effects on spontaneous and forced motor activity; effects on hexobarbital and barbital sleeping times; anticonvulsant activity in mice; anti-reserpine activity; and analgesic activity. Additional studies will be designed depending on the preliminary pharmacological and/or toxicological data obtained.